La mosaique sombre des sentiments
by TonariNoTotoro
Summary: C'était la première fois que Stiles était véritablement en danger, celui qu'il fallait sauver. Pourtant Derek ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il ressentait le désir impérieux de le retrouver et l'enlever des griffes du nogitsune, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Cette histoire allait surement bouleverser le loup garous pour le meilleure et pour le pire.


Stiles avait été possédé par un démon, un nogitsune plus précisément. Bien qu'il était en apparence d'un calme froid et détaché, Derek était incrédule devant la nouvelle. Cet humain chétif et bavard, qui avait décidé un beau jour de s'occuper de ses affaires à longueur de temps, était devenu un démon préparant toutes sortes de plan ingénieux pour tuer des gens, dont lui et son meilleur ami. De plus, pour de rien arranger, Isaac était dans un sale état suite à une décharge électrique et se trouvait en ce moment même à l'hôpital. Pour en rajouter une couche un autre esprit s'était incrusté dans leur vie mouvementée, un kitsune qui s'était lié à Scott. Quand à Scott, il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer son rôle d'Alpha, Derek avait presque pitié de lui à le voir courir à droite à gauche pour secourir sa belle, empêcher son meilleur ami de tuer des gens et par la même occasion tuer l'esprit démoniaque qui l'habité. Et enfin gérer les jumeaux alphas qui se montrés vraiment collants. Pendant ce temps, il devait collaborer avec Chris Argent, secrètement, il respectait cet homme pour sa force et son intelligence mais il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, ils faisaient des efforts de coopération pour retrouver Stiles. Car Stiles était la priorité de Derek.

Ils venaient d'échapper de peu à une bombe que le jeune homme sous l'emprise de cette force maléfique, avait posé sur le bureau de son propre père. Bien qu'il soit un loup garou avec beaucoup d'expérience on ne réchappait pas idem d'une bombe qui vous explose dans le dos, c'est pourquoi Chris l'amena immédiatement chez le seul homme qui pouvait le soigner. Ainsi, Chris l'amena chez Deaton où ils retrouvèrent un Scott blessé, une Kira évanouie ainsi qu'un Stiles dans le même état et un vétérinaire tout à fait calme. L'Argent le posa –presque- délicatement sur la table en fer, sur le ventre pendant que Deaton s'approchait pour examiner son dos. Habituait aux auscultations parfois douloureuses du vétérinaire/conseiller/docteur et j'en passe des meilleurs, Derek observa le jeune adolescent évanouie à même le sol. Alors qu'il devait être possédait par un démon qui se nourrissait de haine et de douleur –d'après Scott, il ressemblait au Stiles habituel, endormis certes mais tout à fait normal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un être sanguinaire était en lui, il ressentait une telle rage en imaginant Stiles en marionnette pour démon japonais. Il ne méritait pas de se retrouvé évanouie dans un cabinet vétérinaire limite glauque qui avait vu passer plusieurs loup garou et autres créatures surnaturelles à moitié mortes.

Un quart d'heure après, il avait cicatrisé mais ne devait pas bouger le temps que son corps se remettent du choc de l'explosion, il en était de même pour Scott et sa blessure au ventre qu'on emmena dans une autre pièce. On le laissa seul avec Stiles qui dormait couché, cette fois sur un fauteuil où on l'avait placé. Le vétérinaire lui assura qu'il ne se réveillerait pas ou alors il serait tellement affaiblit qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire, Derek eu un rictus sarcastique ; comme si Stiles, même un Stiles possédé, pouvait lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il préféra rester sur ses gardes et le surveiller. Il se mit à observer la pièce, et pensa amèrement qu'il n'y était rentré que trop de fois blessé ou alors inquiet pour une personne de son entourage. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Stiles devenu un ennemi mais aussi une personne qu'on devait protéger, qui était dans cette pièce froide. Il ne pouvait pas rire, parler, animer cette salle.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux inhabituels, noirs comme de l'encre où se reflétait une lueur de cruelle intelligence et sur son visage se dessinait un sourire satisfait. Derek était tendu, attendant le moment où Stiles tenterait quelque chose. Mais le jeune garçon ne fit rien, il débuta simplement la conversation d'un ton détaché mais sans prendre de gant.

" -Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit rencontré ? Je suis un nogitsune et toi tu es Derek, non ? En tout cas je connais pas mal de chose sur toi… En disant cela, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. En effet, lorsque que j'ai fouillé les souvenir de ce gamin pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et cette ville, j'ai beaucoup appris te concernant. Derek leva un sourcil, et bien peut être que l'adolescent avait une légère fixette sur tout ce qui été surnaturel donc il était normal qu'il pense à lui.

-Pars du corps de Stiles, tu ne pourras rien faire de physique avec lui. Peut-être qu'il est intelligent voire trop intelligent pour sa sécurité ; mais un jour tu devras te battre, et à ce moment précis tu te verras limité.

- Il est vrai, que ce n'est pas un hôte sur qui je pourrais compter dans les combats mais comme tu l'as souligné, il est très intelligent et rusé… comme un renard n'es pas ironique ? Et pour ce qui est physique, je peux t'assurer qu'il aimerait se mesurer à toi dans certaines situations un peu particulières pour te prouver qu'il assure niveau capacité physique.

-Arrête de parler pas énigme. Grogna Derek déconcerté.

-Je suis désolé, c'est l'un de mes plaisir de faire patienter mes proies, ça donne un peu de piment à la conversation et ce qui vient ensuite. Le loup remarqua l'appellation plus que douteuse mais ne répliqua pas, car il savait très bien que ce n'était que pure provocation. En fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que Stiles tient beaucoup à toi. Et n'y allons pas par quatre chemins fais des fantasmes osés sur vous deux, dans n'importe quel endroit, sur n'importe quelle surface qui pourrait résister à tes coup de reins bestiaux. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu en vrai ta magnifique musculature mais mon hôte n'a rien raté du spectacle que tu lui as donné, il en rêve presque chaque nuit. Par ailleurs, c'est assez divertissant de le voir se tordre dans ses draps en t'implorant de le rejoindre. Enfin, tu n'as rien remarqué bien évidement, dit-il en poussant une exclamation dramatique. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Stiles te veux, de réclame, te désir. Je sens déjà son petit corps d'adolescent hormonal, s'agitait devant toi, pour te séduire et pouvoir enfin se faire baiser sauvagement contre l'un de ces murs."

Pendant qu'il parlait, le renard s'approchait de lui et commença à passer sa main sur son torse, séduisant et prédateur. Derek lui ne laissa rien paraitre mais il était très troublé, bon d'accord, il était aussi excitait par toutes ces révélations ; Stiles fantasmait sur lui et pas qu'un peu. Et à vrai dire il ne le laissait pas de marbre, l'humain n'était pas mal, avec ses grains de beauté, son sourire à croquer et sa voix qui devait être délicieuse à entendre lorsqu'il serait sous lui. Non, il ne devait pas céder à son désir, parce qu'inévitablement il ressentait quelque chose pour ce jeune homme malicieux, bavard et profondément généreux, et depuis quelque temps déjà. Mais il ne s'agissait, que d'une petite attirance de rien du tout comme lorsqu'on est attiré par la fille d'une pub qu'on sait inaccessible, voyez-vous ? Sauf que là, Stiles était tout sauf contre faire des folies avec leur corps. Mais ce n'était pas Stiles, juste un nogistune prêt à le tuer ou à le faire souffrir ou à le violer ou les trois à fois et il ne savait même pas dans quel ordre. Il le repoussa violement et le démon n'eut même pas la décence de paraitre choquer. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus le loup garou qui l'assomma pour ne plus voir ce visage tentant qui appartenait à quelqu'un de cher mais qui était violé par un sourire mauvais et des yeux remplis de joie malsaine. Derek était désolé d'avoir dû le frapper mais si le loup garou ne l'avait pas fait peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, car si un jour il avait l'occasion de faire l'amour avec Stiles, il voulait le faire dans d'autre conditions. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire quelque chose dans ce sens, l'adolescent n'était qu'un fantasme rien de plus, rien de moins. Si il avait autant de mal à se contrôler s'était tout simplement parque ça faisait longtemps qu'il 'avait pas évacué le trop plein de tensions –sexuelles ou non-.

A ce moment-là, Scott et son employeur arrivèrent et après concertation visuelle entre les trois hommes, ils décidèrent de passe outre l'incident. Et que c'était tout à fait normal de retrouvé Stiles à la même place qu'au début, c'est-à-dire sur le sol froid, et Derek qui le regardait avec mépris. L'incident fut clos. On décida que puisque Derek semblait contrôler parfaitement la situation, c'était à lui de surveiller Stiles tandis que Chris allait retrouver sa fille, Scott, sa mère et Kira, ses parents. Oui, le loup garou était nostalgique, triste et mélancolique en voyant ces personnes qui avaient une famille aimante même que d'une seule personne alors que lui n'avait plus qu'une petite sœur partie en Amérique et un oncle psychopathe. Lorsqu'il fut seul, même Deaton avait dû rentrer, il se retrouva à s'ennuyer, il n'y avait décidément rien à faire dans ce cabinet et le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait passer le reste de la nuit sans qu'l ne se plante lui-même ses griffes dans la gorge. La pièce était oppressante avec ses ombres sombres se transformant en monstres effrayants venus du passé, et l'odeur imprégnée de métal. Il soupira en repensa au propos du vétérinaire, si tout se passait bien lorsque Stiles se réveillerait, il ne serait plus sous le contrôle du démon mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne serait plus à l'intérieur de lui. En effet pour tuer complètement l'esprit maléfique, ce serait au prix d'une longue agonie ; en d'autres thermes l'adolescent souffrirait beaucoup avant que l'on puisse dire qu'il était totalement seul dans son corps et son esprit. Derek s'endormit sur ses pensées tournées vers le jeune homme mais il préférât occulter ce qu'avait dit le nogitsune, car après tout ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et aussi bien tout était totalement inventé.

Les jours passèrent, le sommeil de Stiles s'alternait avec de court moment d'éveil et des cauchemars qui semblaient le torturer. Il se tordait dans tous les sens et même si on avait veillé à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul pour ne pas qu'il se blesse involontairement, c'était toujours une souffrance pour ceux qui le voyait. Celui qui restait le plus à son chevet dans sa chambre de lycéen, était le loup garou aux yeux bleu ; il avait fermement insisté pour que ce soit lui qui demeurerait au côté de l'adolescent. Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il sentait l'envie irrépressible d'être là alors que c'était une vrai torture de le voir dans cet état, le corps crispé, les yeux fermement fermés, le front couvert de sueur et quelque fois on entendait de petit gémissement plaintif. Deaton avait supposé que le démon se vengeait en lui montrant des atrocités voir en le blesser physiquement dans ses rêves. Tout cela mettait Derek dans une rage folle, quand es que Stiles serait libéré de lui, bon sang ? Même son loup devenait agressif, il ne faisait que tourner en rond, impatient… mais de quoi ? Peut-être impatient de revoir Stiles ou peut être de trouver un moyen de tuer définitivement le nogitsune. En tout cas, au bout du cinquième jour, Derek accepta ses sentiments vis-à-vis du meilleur ami de Scott. Après les révélations fausses ou non, dans le cabinet vétérinaire, il n'avait fait que pensait à ça, pendant qu'il observé le jeune homme, mais aussi à Kate, Page, sa famille… Ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir, ceux qui l'avaient trahi. C'était pourquoi, il ne s'était jamais dit explicitement qu'il pourrait être amoureux de cet adolescent, trop peur de le faire souffrir et donc de souffrir, trop peur de devoir une nouvelle fois partagé sa vie avec quelqu'un, peur d'être à nouveau amoureux. Peur d'aimer alors que l'on est nous même plutôt mal vu par son entourage – même si aujourd'hui cela c'était arrangé-.

Aujourd'hui il s'inquiété seulement de savoir si Stiles allait bien, si il était en sécurité dans ses bras ou ailleurs peu importe tant qu'il respirait, souriait, parlé au monde entier. Scott avait deviné ses pensées et le soutenait dans cette épreuve, il sera un bon alpha avec une meute solide. Elle sera hétérogène mais complice, dangereuse mais pas entrainée dans une folie meurtrière et le point central qui ralliera tout ce beau monde sera surement Stiles (bien que Scott dirigera). Il en était sûr, sa mère était comme ça ainsi que sa sœur, avoir une meute solide centrée autour d'humain et d'un alpha qui surveille de loin. Voilà pourquoi il espérait que Scott saura prendre ses responsabilités et que son meilleur ami ira mieux pour pouvoir gérer la meute. Et Derek restera pour veiller sur eux car ils restaient des adolescents avec leur problème de cœur et leur soif de nouvelle découverte et puis comme ça il pourra voir Stiles s'épanouir, même loin de lui. Car ça aussi, était une autre certitude de l'ancien alpha, l'adolescent de l'aimait pas, à la rigueur peut être qu'il était attiré par lui mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. L'humain aimait Lydia et s'il ne l'était plus, il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi solitaire et renfrogné que Derek, qui était la cause de nombreux meurtres ou accidents. C'était le problème constant dans sa vie : la culpabilité et elle le freinait, le terrifiait, le paralysait jusqu'à le réduire au silence.

A la fin d'une semaine angoissante pour tous les proches de Stiles, il se réveilla enfin. Il était seul dans sa chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lune qui diffusait une lumière blanchâtre, aussi pale que sa propre peau. Il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et se redressa correctement. L'adolescent ferma les yeux pour ne plus subir la vue de sa chambre vide de présence humaine, à part lui. Mais il doutait fortement de son humanité à la lumière des évènements de ces dernières semaines, plutôt mouvementées. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à cause de lui mais si le démon avait pu prendre son corps et manipuler son esprit aussi facilement, c'était bel et bien parce qu'il était faible. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment pour se prendre la tête ; il venait à peine de se réveiller d'un coma, d'une durée indéterminée mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque heure puisque son corps était raide comme un morceau de bois. Il soupira bruyamment… enfin avec assez de force pour qu'un loup garou l'entende. C'est pourquoi, Derek ouvrit en grand sa porte pour se poster devant lui. Stiles resta prostré en voyant l'ex alpha, les traits tirés et le teint aussi pale que le sien. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir, en effet il avait espéré que quelqu'un le tue avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave, il ressentit du soulagement à revoir ce visage dur et ses yeux noirs. Alors qu'il allait parler, Derek le devança.

« -Je t'interdis de refaire ça.

-Je suis désolé, je… Derek ne le laissa pas finir. -Oui je sais tu es vraiment désolé. Tout est ta faute, je ne le referai plus bla bla bla. Et bien, non, rien n'est de ta faute. Entre parenthèse, tu as dormi une semaine et demie… Ensuite, personne ne t'en veut, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi, ton père, Scott, la mère de Scott, Lydia... Même moi, alors que j'ai entendu certaines révélations plutôt choquantes de la part du nogitsune qui était en toi, sur toi. Enfin je pense qu'elles sont fausses, à moins qu'elles soient vraies et alors je ne peux qu'être heureux. Mais je doute qu'elles le soient, il l'a surement dit pour me déstabiliser. Et je t'assure qu'il a réussi. C'était tellement bizarre de le voir parler à travers toi, avec la même voix, les mêmes intonations et de parler de tes sentiments et de tes fantasmes…. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, il n'y aura aucune gêne entre nous car je vais tout faire pour qu'on oublie cet incident fâcheux. Bien que cela me fasse souffrir… L'important c'est que tu comprennes que tu n'y es pour rien, que tout le monde se remet de ses émotions. Et que tu es enfin débarrassé de ton démon. Le mot d'ordre est le repos, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je vais te laisser dormir encore un peu… Au faite, il n'y a que moi dans la maison. »

Le loup garou avait parlé sans s'arrêter, d'une traite il avait débitait le plus de parole possible sans que Stiles ne puisse poser des questions ou même réfléchir. Il s'était exprimé sous le cout du soulagement, du bonheur mais aussi de la peur de l'avoir perdu ou qu'il ne soit plus le même. Il s'était détaché au maximum de l'histoire chez le vétérinaire mais sans succès. Il avait dérapé vers Le moment gênant et il n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était de partir loin de l'adolescent et de ses sentiments débordants. Ce qu'il fit, rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect aux yeux de l'adolescent.

Il lui fallut du temps pour enregistrer la tirade du loup-garou et il lui fallut encore plus du temps pour la comprendre. Enfin, il y avait juste une partie qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui était pourtant un morceau majeur du discours, la scène entre le nogitsune, donc lui et Derek. Il avait parlé de fantasme, de ses fantasmes en plus et puis aussi de révélations qui avaient bouleversé le plus âgé…. Oh ! Il se souvenait maintenant de ce moment affreusement humiliant, le dernier avant qu'il tombe inconscient pour une semaine. Ce moment qu'il voulait oublier, balayer, effacé, détruire de sa mémoire. Mais maintenant qu'il avait posé à plat ce que lui avait dit Derek, il fut interloqué de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, et qu'il était plutôt pour les sentiments de Stiles. De plus, il avait été terriblement gêné devant lui, jusqu'à fuir de la chambre sans même prendre le temps de savoir si il allait bien. Sachant cela, il se leva précipitamment de son lit, ne prit pas en compte ses vertiges et descendit voir Derek, excité comme jamais. Le cauchemar avait disparu, sans qu'il ne le voie se terminer et il avait besoin d'une fin heureuse pour se rendre compte que tout était bel et bien fini. Le loup-garou avait bien dit qu'ils étaient seuls, alors il allait en profiter pour lui parler et mettre les choses au clair.

Il descendit, cependant, doucement car son mal de crane empirait avec la lumière vive du salon. Il s'arrêta devant la cuisine pour observer Derek. Son excitation première se calma et il se sentit enfin en paix avec lui-même. Son protecteur était assis à la table de la cuisine et semblait être dans un profond désarroi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi magnifique et attirant. Stiles ressentit une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre qui se diffusa agréablement dans tout son corps, il aimait se remémorer les moments passés ensemble bien que ce n'était pas toujours heureux. Il y avait une véritable alchimie entre eux, elle se manifestait par des fantasmes osés de la part de l'adolescent mais c'était aussi le comportement de Derek vis-à-vis du jeune homme. En effet, il était le seul qui pouvait l'approcher en toute confiance, qui le consolait et partager certains moments intimes comme lors du meurtre de Boyd. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à passer délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et poser sa tête contre son dos, accroupis. Derek eu un bref mouvement de surprise, tellement plongé dans ses angoisses habituelles, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Bien que la situation soit désarmante car singulière, il se détendit pour profiter de ce moment unique. Il retrouvait Stiles dans une douce harmonie partagé après le chaos destructeur de ses dernières semaines, qu'ils ont dû affronter séparément. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes puis Derek prit les mains du jeune homme, toujours sur ses épaules et le releva. Il le fit passer délicatement devant lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Stiles le regarda tendrement, attendri par les gestes empreint de douceur et de timidité. Le loup garous n'osait pas le toucher ni l'effleurer, il préférait l'admirer jusqu'à le faire rougir sous son regard sombre où le jeune homme se voyait, chétif, incroyablement jeune et pourtant confiant. Confiant en l'avenir, en eux et à leur amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole, le seul fait d'être dans cette position à cet instant précis sans que rien ne puisse briser l'échange entre ces deux êtres, était la preuve d'un amour solide. L'un était rempli d'incertitude tandis que le deuxième semblait apaisé dans les bras possessif, ils avanceraient ensemble pour que les peurs soient effacées et que les erreurs du passé ne soient que de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

- Bonjours, voici ma première histoire sur ce site et ce fandom. Bien évidement j'ai choisi le Sterek (le meilleur pairing de toutes les séries confondues). Cet écrit pourrait se terminer comme ça, sans dialogue entre eux. Je pense que la fin abrupte pourrait donner un certain style, comme si leur relation même difficile, coulait de source. Mais je pense que je ferrais une suite avec lemon surement et de vraies retrouvailles.


End file.
